Confusionof the Heart
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: Bond is an unbounded alpha who is sent on a mission to rescue a computer genius who has been kidnapped, complications arise when he can't help attraction toward a much younger omega and a secret neither of them a ready for. Eames is another 00 who's attraction toward a new male field agent is causing havoc on his biology especially since Eames happens to be straight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Summary: Bond is an unbounded alpha who was sent on a mission to rescue a computer genius who was kidnapped and being held captive and used to infiltrate MI6, Complications arise when he cant help his attraction toward the much younger omega and secrets that will turn them against each other. Also along for a ride is another 00, Eames who's attraction toward a new field agent is causing havoc on his biology specially since his attraction is toward another male which is impossible since Eames is straight.

Pairings:- James Bond and Q, -Eames and Arthur

* * *

He rolled on his side, blue eyes taking in the other body that laid in bed with him. She was a beautiful beta, long jet black hair, green eyes, sensual lips, and the most delicious curves. She was any man's fantasy but to Bond she was just another means, another body to bed for information or sport to get what he needed in service to his Queen. She had moaned for him, screamed, scratched, her need was palpable. He knew once he touched her why she then had strayed away from her husband, why she had been at the bar alone with her low cut dress and her alluring looks. She was searching for something, something that Bond knew the minute she met his eyes that she expected him to give her, that need she some how knew he would be able to satisfy. So after a few drinks, light touches down her exposed back, he had reeled her in and she had taken him to her room and to bed where Bond had fulfilled his duty and her desires.

He sat up on the cooled sheets that had once warmed from the coupling and began to get dressed. He didn't understand, not anymore. Alphas, betas, and the ever illusive omegas...they were all the same. Driven by the primal urges, always on the look to form that bond, to find the one that belonged to them. It wasn't that James himself did not believe in love, he had felt the brief touch of something that he once could have called that. But the thing about being a 00 or specifically the thing about being 007 is that was not something he could ever have, ever want, ever need. The only true and constant thing in his life is and will always be MI6.

He realized that the minute he lost Vesper, the millions of times he almost lost his life in service for Queen and country, the day he lost M...this was it for him and he accepted that completely.

Once he was done getting dressed he glanced at his watch and without a last look toward the beta that he had shared those long passionate hours with he walked out, he would find her husband and kill him because one thing Bond knew was that nothing mattered, not his status as an alpha, not his life, just the mission, just his service.

_"For Queen and Country." _He thought as he walked towards the elevators.

* * *

The ceiling was metal and curved, the lighting hanging down bounced off the soft brownish greenish walls warming the room, deep red booths lined one side of the wall while the counter seats had black leather. This wasn't one of those cheesy 1950's diner, this one played off the dark woods from the moldings, counters, tables, and bronze hardware beautifully, the floors in a black and off white pattern fit seamlessly, the whole place gave it an aged sort of vintage look. He had found this particular diner years ago and since, had always visited when he was in London, sometimes difficult given his profession.

Tonight the diner was not crowded, a few booths had been occupied, and even less people sat at the counter. He looked down at the zippo lighter between his finger and continued to flip it open and close again. His eyes traveled across the room and stopped on a young couple who sat in the corner, a male and female beta. They were young, maybe 17 years old who glanced back and forth from their food to each other before blushing. There seemed to be some awkwardness he noted, they probably didn't know what to say to each other.

_"First date." _He thought with a smirk to himself.

His eyes then moved on to an alpha who sat with a child. He could see it in the eyes and nose that they were father and son. The boy had to be at least six, he glanced at his father and would try to get a sip of his coffee every time he thought the older alpha wasn't paying attention. Once the boy was able to get his hands on the cup he took a sip and his face quickly scrunched up at the bitter coffee flavor causing his father to laugh and the watching Alpha to smile. He then moved on to an older couple that sat in front of him, they had been speaking quietly to each other with small smiles and deep wrinkles, years of what he figured was a good life.

His eyes sought out the movement to his left, he caught the slight grimace on the betas face as she closed the door to the bathroom and walked in his direction.

He had met her at the opening of an art gallery here in London, she was attractive, tall, short brown hair cut into an asymmetrical bob, brown eyes, small perky breast, and dangerous hips. They had talked for hours about art, about London and its weather, about travel, and many things in between. He was happy when she accepted his invite to the opera, then to a Broadway show, then to a gala, he had taken her to places that he felt were suited for her. She had gushed and loved every single outing, she felt at ease in high society. He could tell the way she carried herself, the way she seemed to blossom in being around the cultured, the wealth and prestige. He on the other hand just knew how to play the part, he's been doing this for enough of his life and lifetimes over, it was all part of the job, all part of being a 00.

She walked back to the booth and sat across from him and let out a sigh.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, he could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

"I thought this might be a good place to catch dinner." He smirked at her, hands still playing with the lighter.

She looked around the diner with a slight look of disgust. "Here? I mean it's a diner that serves American food in London, honestly. There are so many other places we could go."

"Like a five star restaurant?" He asked.

He noticed that her eyes lit up.

_*Flashback*_

_He had called her earlier in the day to ask her out to dinner, which she of course accepted. He had told her to go casual since it was just a bite to eat, yet when he picked her up there she stood in an emerald green evening gown that plunged in the front and framed her small breast perfectly. Her hair had been picked up in waves with a few stands framing her face, ruby red lips and dark eyes complimented the look. He glanced at the choker around her neck, he could tell they were real diamonds._

_"You look lovely." He smirked as she walked toward him._

_"Thank you." She had a small smile on her face which disappeared as she finally took notice of what he was wearing. _

_"Your suit." She stopped almost choking on the word, as if calling what he was wearing could even be considered that._

_"Do you like?" He teased._

_"You have such wonderful suits, why on earth would you wear that?" Her nose wrinkled as he open the door for her._

_"This is actually one of my favorites." He replied easily._

_"But your coat and trousers don't even match?" She quickly replied back in the same offended tone._

_He laughed before closing the door for her and heading around the car and climbing in._

_"So where are we going?" She asked._

_"Well I decided to take you to one of my favorite places to eat. I really don't get to visit much because of work." He started the car and pulled away from her house._

_"So, this is casual for you?" He asked glancing at her appreciatively._

_"Well, I know your auspicious taste." She paused smiling back. "You're a man who wants and has everything but the best, your type of casual is anything but."_

_He fought the urge to sigh. "Well I'll tell you this, you will be the most lovely thing in the entire place."_

_After thirty minute of driving they pulled up to the front. He didn't think she could be anymore horrified as she took in the restaurant they would be dining in._

_"Your kidding right?" She glanced at him wide eyed._

_He shut off the car before climbing out, walking around the car and toward the passenger door and opening it for her._

_"This is where you decided to bring me?" She hadn't moved to get out of the car._

_"Give it a chance, darling." He held his hand out toward her._

_After a few minutes of her sitting there she got out of the car, never taking the hand offered to her._

_They walked into the diner a few people glancing over at them hearing the small bell above the door jingle as they walked in, some stared obviously taking in the over dressed beta standing next to him._

_"You can sit anywhere!" They heard a voice yell from the kitchen before a heavy set mocha complexioned female came from behind the swinging door. _

_"Where would you like to sit?" He turned toward his date._

_"Is that my favorite boy?" The aproned beta who came out of the kitchen asked._

_"Hello, Sarah." He greeted with a smile._

_"Don't hello me, we haven't seen you in months." She scolded. _

_"Work and all that." He answered smoothly._

_"Well sit your arse down so I can feed you a good meal." Her eyes went from him to the elegant beta still standing stiffly beside him. "Or would you like me to sit you at our best table?" She asked letting out a deep chuckle._

_"Thank you Sarah, I'm sure we'll find a suitable table." He answered winking at her and leading his date toward one of the booths._

_Sarah had brought out coffee for them to drink, which his date had quickly declined with a look of disdain on her face._

_"So what will it be?" Sarah asked not even bothering to grab a note pad and write it down._

_"We haven't even touched the menu yet." He smiled at Sarah._

_"Well I know you will have the special, but I can't say I have something that your little friend here will like." Sarah spoke with a smile._

_"Where's your bathroom?" The annoyed beta interrupted._

_"Back there, hunny." Sarah pointed to the back._

_She didn't need to be told twice and quickly got up and headed toward the back. _

_"So." Sarah looked pointedly at him. "Who's the her royal highness?"_

_"You know, we take our royalty serious here." He smirked._

_"So I noticed" Sarah laughed. "You British."_

_"You Yanks." He retorted quickly._

_"So, anything to start you off?" Sarah nodded toward the menu._

_"Just the coffee." The Alpha nodded back._

_"And for her majesty?" One of Sarah's eyebrows raised._

_"I don't think she'll be staying." He spoke with a sigh._

_"Don't worry hun, you'll find someone." She touched the alphas shoulder. "Either that or I'll take ya, been trying to divorce eddy for years now."_

_"Edward." They heard a British accented voice yell from the kitchen._

_"You Brits." She chuckled as she walked towards the back._

_*End flashback*_

Now the lovely beta was back and sitting across from him looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Your really do look ravishing." He said reaching across to grab her small delicate hands, but instead she had evaded his touch completely.

"What's with you, what's with this?" She spoke looking around again.

"It's just a diner pet, It's some place I enjoy." He spoke pulling his arm back.

"This is a bit..." She trailed off. "You know there having a showing of some Monet work, we could still make it if we leave now."

"I don't want to see Monet, I want to have dinner and just..." He trailed off as well. He kind of expected this but he had hoped she would be different.

"Thomas, please enough with this, the costume you're wearing was enough for me." The beta huffed out.

'Costume?" His eyebrow raised.

"That suit, this place." She waved her hand around.

"What's all the fuss about?" He asked.

"I get your trying to show me another way, a way different that what you and I are used to but." She paused for a moment. "We grew up privileged and we love refinement, and the better things high society have to offer. She stooped and let out a small sigh "This every man bit is tiresome."

"I was actually quiet an excellent criminal growing up." He spoke after a few seconds of silence. He wasn't sure how to approach this but he knew it couldn't continue like this.

She let out a small laugh. "Oh, stop it now."

"I've done less then honorable things." He continued.

"That is quiet enough!." Her voiced raised as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm a very good criminal you see, and very good at faking." He leaned back.

"This isn't funny, this isn't a joke!" She yelled disbelievingly.

"No it's not, darling." He replied seriously.

She stared at him eyes opened and in shock. "Your horrible."

"I know." He responded.

"How can you be so cruel and say those things to me, I know you Thomas." Her voice shook a little. "You're a good man who enjoys art, and opera, and attending charity galas."

"That's not me, I just know how to play the part very well." He argued.

"If you don't stop this right now I'm leaving and you'll never see me again." She stood up and stared at him intently, looking into his face and eyes to see a sign of anything that would prove what he was saying was false. A smirk, a twinkle in his eye, something that would confirm to her that this was all a joke, one in bad taste but a joke non the less. He noticed the minute it hit her, the minute she realized that this was not a joke, that this was him being the most honest he's ever been with her since starting the relationship.

"Hey hun." He heard Sarah speak but his eyes were on the angry beta in front of him.

"You're a lair, all this was a lie!" She shouted.

"I didn't lie, at least not about everything." He spoke again.

"Oh no? Is your name even Thomas York?" Her voice never lowering.

"Actually, it's Thomas Eames." He answered before the beta swung and landed a hard slap to his face.

He didn't bother to avoid the hit, he figured it was the least he could do.

"Goodbye Mr. Eames. I hope I never see you again." With that the beta gave him a hateful look before walking out of the diner.

"More coffee hun?" Sarah finally asked.

"Yes please." Eames spoke with a sigh.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked not bothering to refill Eames already filled cup of coffee.

"Of course, darling." Eames smirk looked almost believable to Sarah.

"York? Even I knew your name was Eames." Sarah didn't bother to say anymore.

"She didn't want to know, least not deep down inside." He stopped for a moment to look toward the older couple that he had observed earlier. They seemed to look at him in sympathy. "Some people are content with the costumes, she just didn't know which was which when she looked at me."

The Alpha gave her a reassuring smile and leaned further back into the seat. It was true that he had lied to the lovely beta but he had done it for his own reasons. In his line of work there was little room for the truth but then the more he spent time with her the more he realized that maybe his truth wasn't meant for her to know. That certainty proved true today as he sat alone in the diner with a cold cup of coffee and the realization that he was the only person in the diner sitting alone.

"Eames."

His thoughts were interrupted and he looked toward Sarah.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Do you know how me and Eddy met?" She asked finally taking a seat across from him.

"Edward!." They heard an annoyed voice from the kitchen again.

"No, I can't say that I have." Eames fingers twitched to play with his lighter again.

"Well I'm not gonna bore you with it." She laughed. "So let's just say he was the last person I thought I would end up with, yet here I am 30 years later and I've never regretted a moment." Sarah poured herself a cup of coffee before continuing. "Here." She pushed a key across the table toward him.

"Sorry." He said getting up from the both. "I'm leaving again in a few days, so if you can keep it for me I would appreciate it."

"Your eventually going to have to take it." She said with a scolding voice.

"Maybe next time." He smirked dropping a few bills on the table.

"You haven't eaten." She noted.

"But the coffee was fantastic darling, it always is. Best cup of Joe this side of the lake, fit for a royalty" He said the last part with a perfect American accent, shoving his hands in his pockets and turned and headed toward the door. "Always a pleasure Sarah, Edward." He called behind him.

"Damn you british men and your charming ways." Sarah chuckled loudly behind him.

* * *

The room was brightly lit with the perfect temperature, they sat around the leather sofas smoking Cuban cigars and drinking whiskey; He could tell what they were talking about when he zoomed into their lips with the scope. He shifted again softly on his elbows and tried to keep the tension out of his body as he fixed the scope again, the man he was waiting for should be coming in any minute.

His was an Alpha named was Juan Antonio Montanez, MI6 had been looking for him after he fell onto their radar a few months ago and Bond was able to track him to Puerto Rico. The women Bond had spent the night with was her husband, she was a beautiful women with an unsatisfying marriage with the bad habit of kissing and telling. After her husband had found out she had spent the night away, he proceeded to go get her and that's how Bond was able to track him down, for some reason this particular criminal did not believe in using cellphones or computers to communicate, one of those paranoid blokes.

Apparently there was a meeting being held in the mans home, the other men of no consequence to MI6 or James, as of now he was just waiting for Montanez to walk in so he could take the shot.

He glanced down at his watch for a minute before he shifted his eyes back through the scope. James didn't have an issue doing it "his" way but in this particular situation there was no information to retrieve or a reason for him to take the close and personal approach, so this would have to do.

James focused on the slight movement from the corner of the room, he saw some of the body guards move out of the way and make way for his target; Montanez. He waited until the man had greeted the other men in the room and sat down on the brown leather couch just in James line of sight.

"He's here" James spoke. "You sure you don't want me to do anything about the others?"

"Just the target 007, no one else." After a few moments a male voice spoke in James ear.

At this James stayed silent and focused on the task at hand, he brought his finger to the trigger, shifted his body again than he took a breath held it in, his body completely still before he pulled the trigger and released his breath slowly. He waited, looking through the scope, it took a few seconds for the men in the room to realize what happened when they saw Montanez's body slumped back and the blood that was pooling. James confirmed the kill one more time before quickly getting up and disassembling the sniper before placing it in it case and slipping off the roof.

"M, target is down." James spoke as he moved quickly away.

"Good 007, I have a new mission for you when you come back so be prepared to leave." M spoke again before cutting away.

James sighed for a minute _"Another mission." _He thought almost fondly.

Please Review and let me know what you think and if I should continue! Sorry for any errors!


	2. Chapter 2

My time line for my story is different from the actual films. M (Olivia Mansfield) is dead and Q (Skyfall Q) is not working for MI6 yet.

* * *

He made his way down the stark white empty hallway. He had came in as soon as his flight had landed so jet lagged was nowhere near what he was feeling at the moment. The building seem relatively empty from what he saw as he traversed through the many hallways, than again he doubted even terrorist were plotting against MI6 at this ungodly hour.

He continued to the kitchen area that was also vacant of any life, he debated on grabbing coffee or tea before he went in to his meeting with M and instead grabbed a bottle water and turned to head out but stopped as another agent blocked his exit.

"James." The other alpha spoke.

"Eames." James nodded back.

"Your here early, and all in one piece." The other man paused. "I assume the mission went extremely well, but then again anytime you come back..." The grey eyed alpha didn't bother finishing.

"You just get back?" James asked walking toward the counter to lean against it.

"Few days ago." Eames answered moving past him and heading to the coffee maker.

"Nice suit." James said before taking a sip of his water.

At that Eames turned quickly with his eyebrow raised wondering if the other alpha had been joking or not but then again James Bond didn't make many jokes, Eames studied him for a few seconds before he noticed the very tiny change in James lips. Eames was a people watcher and he was able to mimic any characteristics if he was able to study the person long enough, and he had been around James long enough to take in those small details.

"You know not everyone does monochromatic as well as you do." Eames said with a smirk before turning back to the coffee maker.

"Yes well I can say the same to you about plaid." James answered taking another sip of water.

"You know your not the first to say something about my suit." Eames informed sprinkling sugar in his cup.

"I'm sure." James responded.

Eames turned to study the other blue-eyed alpha again, he seemed tired almost worm out. But as long as James been doing this he can imagine why, he can see himself in the same predicament. The Alphas in the 00 program all had a similar look to them, tired, worn out, used...there wasn't much for a 00 once they took this job, your life was based on nothing more than the will of MI6.

"I have a meeting with M." James got up from his chair.

"Funny, so do I." Eames said grabbing his cup off the table and heading toward the door, James following behind.

They made their way down the hallway not speaking again and as they walked toward the office an attractive dark-skinned beta was coming out of M's office.

"Moneypenny." James greeted as soon as she closed the door behind her.

"Don't you look ravishing." Eames greeted trailing his eyes down her body.

The slim beta had her dark curls out and loose around her face, she wore a structured navy blue dress that fit her body perfectly and reached just below her knee.

"While thank you Eames." She said with a small smile. "James." She greeted eyes quickly taking in the blue-eyed alpha.

"I'm jealous." Eames pouted. "You never say my name like that."

"I say your names exactly the same." She giggled taking a seat behind her desk.

"Not with that hidden want and desire..." Eames began.

"M is waiting for you, don't keep him waiting." She quickly interrupted the alpha.

Eames chuckled and shrugged before making his way toward the door.

"You do look lovely." James complimented before walking through the opened door into M's office.

"005, 007." Have a seat M spoke standing up from behind the desk and making his way over toward files he had placed on the other side.

"M." They had both greeted.

"I hope your flight went well 007." The older beta asked.

"Yes, very." James answered M quickly.

"I have a mission for both of you." M informed placing a file in front of each alpha.

They both reached for the file in front of them and skimmed through them quickly before they looked up at M and waited for the beta to tell them exactly what the next mission entailed.

"As both of you probably saw, this mission will need more than one 00, so I decided you two would work well." M stated taking his seat in the large leather black chair behind the rich dark red wood desk.

Neither agent spoke as M leaned forward and pushed a picture toward them.

"This man is Jacquard Roux he is wanted for breaking into MI6 security and extracting information on military weapons that had been in developement then selling this information." M informed.

"Who did he sell it to?" James asked looking at the file again.

"We don't know, that is what we need 005 to find out." The beta looked toward the grey eyed alpha. "We have a field agent in paris who has some information but he's been out of touch for three days. He contacted us this morning and told us he was able to connect to one of Roux men and that he had information for us."

"Is the information good?" Eames asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We don't know, that is why you will be meeting him in Paris in 2 days." M answered.

"You want me to make sure he wasn't turned?" Eames deducted.

"I don't know why he was cold for so long, but we need to make sure he is still on our side and that the information is viable." M nodded.

"Other than the three days is there another reason to doubt that the information may be false?" Eames enquired.

"Roux has no known affiliates or any connection to a group." M began. "From the information that we have been able to collect on him he has always worked completely alone."

"How will I make contact?" Eames asked taking notes of the file in front of him.

"He will contact you." M spoke.

Eames raised an eyebrow at that.

"If the information is true, I don't want to blow his cover or risk Roux finding out we're on to him." M finished.

"So I guess Paris it is, James." Eames smirked toward the alpha who sat quietly.

"007 will not be joining you, he has another mission." M interrupted.

"Two months ago there was an attack on MI6, someone had tried to hack into the secured files but we were able to repel the attack." M spoke. "Three weeks ago the same group managed to get through, but the files and any trace had been removed."

"So they managed to get nothing?" Eames asked.

"They managed to get something, just not what we had expected." M let out a small sigh before standing up and handing a picture to Bond. "This is Quintin, he was kidnapped three days ago."

James glanced at the picture and saw a small boy about the age of 10, pale with brown eyes and short soft curly brown hair.

"Why would they kidnap a little boy?" Eames asked as he leaned in toward James to get a better view of the picture.

"This is the last picture of Quintin he was 12 when they took this, it's been 7 years." M spoke.

"Who is he?" Bond asked studying the picture, trying to figure out what he would have looked like now.

"That's classified." The beta declared.

Both alphas look up at M confused.

"Classified?" James echoed.

"All you need to know is that he's been kidnapped and you need to find him, he's a valuable asset." M voice was hard. "He is a genius when it come to technology and computers, we fear he may have fallen to the wrong hands and will be used against MI6." M paused wanting the agents to digest the seriousness of the situation. "These two cases may be related, with the three day gaps between his kidnapping and a an agent who went silent around the same time."

"So you think Roux could have been involved in the kindnapping?" James asked.

"Maybe, or maybe the people that Roux sold the information to." M said before leaning back against the chair. "The information from the Paris field agent maybe the connection to a bigger group Roux is associated with, we won't know but until we do James you will track any leads that might reveal who took Quintin and how they plan to use him. Eames, you'll try to find out what going on in Paris and if this kidnapping has anything to do with it."

M got up out of his seat and made his way over to the door. "Moneypenny will have some things that you will need for your missions."

"Isn't Q in charge of that?" Eames asking getting up out of his own seat and walking toward the door.

"Not anymore." M informed glancing at Bond.

"What do mean?" James asked looking at him questioningly.

"We lost him." Was all M said before signaling the agents toward the door.

James saw that the beta was not offering anymore information so he continued out of the office Eames following behind him toward Moneypenny who sat waiting at her desk with what James could see were guns, airplane tickets, a watch and a few other things.

"Here you are gentlemen." She handed Eames a passport and an airline ticket.

James grabbed the gun and checked the weight of it in his hand before pulling out the clip and checking it as well. Seemingly satisfied he tucked it into his waist band in the small of his back then moved to take the Omega watch on the table and placed it on his wrist. James glanced over at Eames who was also grabbing his designated items including MI6 ear pieces and an extra burner cellphone.

"Pleasure Moneypenny, it always is." Eames nodded toward the beta.

"Of course." She said with a smirk. "Here." She spoke to both before handing them each a set of car keys.

James glanced down at the keys before noting that it wasn't the Aston Martin he was used to but decided against saying anything. Usually he could get one out of Q if he stayed around long enough to hear the older man's rants and even annoy him some but he couldn't exactly go to him since Q was no longer here.

"Good luck Bond." Eve spoke looking directly at the alpha.

"I'll save the luck for when I ask you out to dinner with me." James smirked.

"You never know, I might even say yes." She flirted back as James walked away.

"So." Eames spoke.

"Guess I'm still stuck in London; Quintin's last location." James spoke looking through the file.

"My contact might be good, I'll see what I can get." Eames answered back.

"I'll see what I can track on my end." James nodded toward Eames before heading down the hall.

* * *

_"Quintin." _James thought as he looked at the picture. His eyes shifted toward the windows as he heard the first few slow taps of water hitting the glass before they began crashing continuously.

The young boys face held some familiarity to James but he didn't know from where. It wasn't every day that 007 ran into children in his line of work, there were only a few times that he could remember but James was positive that this one was not one of them. Glancing down at the files scattered all over the passenger seat next to him he grabbed another paper. Quintin had graduated from Harvard University at the age of 16 and had came to London right after, there were no records of him attending another school, or maintaining a job. James wasn't sure where to start but maybe a trip the kid's last known address in London might give him something.

_"Guess that's my first stop."_ James thought as he started the engine to the Audi.

James knew that some MI6 agents must have already checked the place before they decided he was missing. There were no threats and the only thing they found was the ransacked apartment that was void of any laptop, computers, tablets, or phones.

It was simple enough to get into the london brownstone apartment since the MI6 agents that had been there and sealed it after they were done. Pushing the door opened the apartment was covered in mostly darkness except from the lights pouring in here and there from the street lights, feeling around on the wall he felt the light switch and flicked it on.

_"Nice."_ James thought for a moment as he closed the door behind him and walked more into the apartment.

The floors were all dark wood in the spacious loft, everything was black, white, steel or glass. The living room sunk lower than the rest of the apart having to go down a few steps into the alcove under the what he assumed was the bedroom. The black floating steps that stuck out of the walls were a theme throughout the whole apartment, from the steps to the kitchen to the one leading toward the upstairs bedroom. The kitchen was white with black marble and steel appliances with tall windows and a view down to the streets. James couldn't see anything of interest in the kitchen and the livingroom seemed bare just a few paintings hanging off the wall but nothing too personal. James didn't see pictures of friends, family, or even a pet. Glancing through the glass cabinets he did notice that apparently he liked to drink a lot of Earl Grey tea, there seemed to be at least 10 canisters of the stuff lined up.

James turned around and headed up the floating stairs that led up to bedroom that over looked the whole apartment. There were books that lined up the wall across from Bond, he could see that many of them were first edition and in different languages. The bed was the same as the rest of the apartment, a huge black bed frame with a queen mattress and dark bed sheets. There were two side tables, a white shag rug which Bond had raised his eyebrow at, a floating desk and a chair pushed up in front of it.

James knew Quintin had to at least have a job to afford this apartment, yet nothing was showing up in bank records. He walked over the large book covered wall and began to skim through them but didn't find anything of interest but he continued to look through everything making sure MI6 agents hadn't missed anything.

"Moneypenny." James spoke into his earpiece.

"Yes Bond." After a few seconds she answered.

"I need you to send a copy of any incoming phone calls that Quintin received in the last seven days." Bond spoke.

"I looked at some of the phone calls and there is one number that kept showing up." Moneypenny responded.

"Do you know who it belongs to?" James asked glancing around the empty room.

"Standford, Owen." The female beta informed. "There are as many as twenty phone calls in one day, the weird thing is they stopped the day of the disappearance."

"Location?" James asked.

"Here in London." Moneypenny said quickly.

"Send me the address." James said his eyes narrowing in on a blue book that seemed out of place in the first edition collection. Walking over and pulling it out, James noticed it was a book about alpha/beta/omega dynamics there seemed to be a few pages high lighted and marked through out the book. About to put the book back into place he noticed a very small button on the back of the bookcase where the book had been, pressing it he heard a small sound, quickly turning he notice the wall slightly above the floating desk slid down and revealed a small compartment. Walking over to it he saw there was a plastic medicine bin with a few different type of pills with James was not familiar with. Taking the bin out he also saw a phone tucked in there, pulling it out he attempted to turn it on but the screen opened up to some type of security lock which james had never seen before. Grabbing his new finds he decided that there was nothing left that could possibly help him in his search, so walking back toward the entrance he shut off the lights and locked the place up again.

James would be paying a visit to Owen Standford.

* * *

He would have two days in Paris to find out as much as he could about the field agent that he would be meeting before he would have to come face to face with the man himself. The files that he received didn't provide much since MI6 tried to protect their agents as much as possible regardless of the situation. MI6 wouldn't divulge more than necessary unless it was true that the agent had been turned, then that would be a different story. The agents name was Arthur Levine and was definitely young for a field agent, only 22 and has been on the field for a few months from the records they had given him. He must be something special if they had let him join at such a young age, but then again if Levine was turned it would be proven a mistake on MI6's part.

Eames shifted in the comfortable leather seat and placed the file on the small table just off to his side, he grabbed the whiskey off of it before taking a sip and glancing around the first class cabin, there were definite perks to working for MI6.

"They asked again if you were sure you didn't want the drink?" The pretty blue-eyed, blonde hair beta was back again speaking in an incredibly sexy french accent.

The beta had a slim body, long wavy dirty blonde hair that was pinned into a pony tail and away from her face. She had been a pleasure to look at the whole flight, especially when she came around and began to speak to Eames in french before the grey eyed alpha asked her to speak in english instead liking the way her voice and accent fell on his ear.

Right now though the beta was back at the behest of two beta business men sitting a few seats away in front of Eames who have tried to pick him up since they noticed the bigger alpha, Eames had already rejected their offer of drinks twice and this would be the third.

"Tell them I'm positive, I'm fine with my own drink." Eames said with a charming smile.

The female beta blushed before walking to the male betas and returning the drink to them.

Eames could see the frown of one of the mens faces, while the other man shrugged, took the drink and tossed it back himself.

It wasn't the first time men had hit on him, Eames was use to it by now especially as an alpha. Eames had always had both sexes show interest in him since a young age but Eames had always been inclined to females early. He loved their bodies, curves, softness, the beauty of the hard and soft that is balanced perfectly in women, he craved it all. Women were something that Eames knew and loved, but men were something different entirely. He could admire a mans strength and skill but he had never looked at a man and felt a pull, or urge emotionally or sexually.

The pretty flight attendant was walking past Eames when he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name pet?" He asked smile showing through.

"Anne." She said blushing profusely.

"That's a very pretty name." Eames rubbed the underside of her wrist with his thumb.

"Thank you." She spoke cheeks still red before she moved away again .

Eames noticed as he turned back to his drink that the two male betas who had been offering him drinks had been paying attention and quickly turned around seemingly put out at the fact the Eames was obviously straight.

As an Alpha the basic need to procreate is always going to be there so usually when an alpha mated it would be with someone from the opposite sex. Most of the population in the world were betas, than second to that were alphas, than omegas which were the rarer of the three. Alphas didn't mate with each other, the dominant push and pull between two alphas was impossible to deal with and the bond never took, betas were the only exception since they seemed like the only ones who could mate within their own dynamics. Of course mating and sex were two different things, but in Eames situation his particular alpha genes, and sex came hand in hand with women.

Eames looked down at his drink watching the ice slowly melt into it. As a 00 the thought of a mate was just that, a thought. In his profession a mate was not something the MI6 felt that they should indulge in and wasn't allowed, MI6 made sure that once you chose this life, this was it.

A sudden shake in the cabin had Eames glancing up from his drink, his eyes quickly moving up and making contact with the blonde beta who gripped the wall with a blush as another small bout of turbulence hit.

In another particular situation Eames would have made sure to get her number, ask her out, maybe see if this could go anywhere but that urge was not there. Eames hadn't felt a pull for someone in a long time, no matter how many women, no matter how much his mind wanted to make a connection but he knew in his gut she wasn't it.

Eames shifted back in his seat. _"Arthur Levine."_ He thought. Maybe this mission would distract him for a little while, get the constant flashing of the world mate running across his mind to die out even just a little. Eames hoped that deep down inside this Arthur fellow had turned just to give him an excuse to shoot something.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't much of a difference since the last time he had come to Paris, then again it hadn't been that long ago, you'd be surprised how many terrorist retreat to the city of love after plotting to take over the world.

It wasn't that Eames minded the city, he come to enjoy the culture and people very much in his visits but to the 00 it was another trip, to another location, where he did his job and it didn't matter if he spilled their blood or they spilled his own. MI6 sends in 00's for a particular reason, they were good at their jobs whether they did it quietly or out in the open because 00 agents had a particular set of skills and death was always a tool well used.

Eames currently sat in his hotel room in front of his laptop where he waited for an email from Arthur Levine's handler. The room was nice, they always are. The large scenic windows opened up and framed the city beautifully, the lights coming from streetlights, buildings, cars, twinkled and lead his eyes to the biggest light beacon of all; The Eiffel Tower. Eames wished he was able to appreciate the view more, give him something to preoccupy his mind but he preferred the mission then to let his mind wander to places he needed to avoid.

Arthur's handler had no information on why Levine had been unreachable for three days, or what kind of information the field agent had actually collected but Eames figured his handler would be able to give him more of an idea about agent Levine than the files MI6 had given him.

He wanted to get inside of the young agents head before he had to meet him, Eames didn't much care to go into this unprepared and blind. He didn't know what to expect from the agent, all the unknowns in this particular mission gave him a reason to be weary.

Glancing over at his phone he pushed a few buttons before bringing the phone to his ear.

_"Moneypenny." _The female beta spoke.

"Hello my dear, Eve." He quickly answered, smirk on his lips.

_"Eames."_ She greeted back. Eames could hear the smile on her voice.

"Call me, Thomas please." He grinned even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Eames is so formal, we're past all of that, wouldn't you agree?"

_"How can I be of service to you, 005?" _She spoke after letting out a sigh.

"How I thought you'd never ask, pet." Eames said almost thoughtfully.

_"005, I'm hanging up." _Eve spoke again with a small hint of annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Eames sighed before leaning back against the computer chair he was currently sitting on. "Does agent Levine know who he will be meeting?"

_"According t_o _M, no." _Moneypenny replied back. _"M told him he would be sending an agent to meet and verify the information Levine would provide."_

"Send me the files on agent Levine's handler, also I need a secure link so I might speak to him in person." Eames informed.

_"Sending you a secure up-link now."_ Moneypenny informed.

"Now the we've gotten business out of the way..." The alpha began.

_"Goodbye 005." _The female beta quickly cut him off.

"Oh, how you wound me pet." Eames feigned hurt. "You would never talk to James..." Eames stopped when he heard the line drop.

With a smirk to himself he got up and headed toward the closet, opening it he reached in and pulled out a steel colored suit case and place it on the bed. He wasn't sure exactly what type of information he was going to get from agent Levine's handler but just incase he was going to make sure he was set up.

He walked over to the coffee table and placed the suitcase down on it's side before punching a code into the small key pad in front of the case and unlocking it. He quickly opened it and centered a large light bulb shaped silver object that seemed to have a clear coating of some sort, at the base of the object was a metal ring that circled around it. Making sure that it was placed correctly he walked over to his computer and linked both together, hearing the movement from behind him he turned and saw that the ring at the base of the lightbulb looking object began to move upward than downward the length of the object. Satisfied that it was working correctly, Eames sat down in front of the computer and waited for the video feed to pop up and be connected to Levine's handler. Eames shifted in his seat as he saw the screen turn from black and transferred to a secure line before it beeped a few time and the call was answered.

The man on the other side of the screen was an American in his mid forties, blond hair, blue eyes, average build, a few wrinkles here and there which Eames figured was due to the man constantly frowning as he was doing now.

"Thomas Eames?" The man asked clearly annoyed.

"Yes." Eames answered glancing at'; the corner of his computer screen watching the file that Moneypenny had sent him on Levine's handler.

"Dominic Cobb." The blond answered.

"Your American?" Eames stated.

"Was." Cobb spoke quickly in a voice that said he would not provide anymore information about it.

_"Yes, MI6 makes you renounce your nationality if you join. So either Dominic Cobb's parents were British citizen's or at least had very strong ties or there is an exception." _Eames thought to himself.

"Your Arthur Levine's handler correct?" Eames asked glancing back at the man.

"This is about Arthur?" Than man's eyebrow went up.

_"Hmmm, not agent Levine but Arthur."_ Eames noted to himself.

"Yes, it is." Eames answered.

"What about?" Cobb asked almost warily.

"Your his handler, how much do you know about him?" Eames studied the man carefully.

"He's a good agent." Cobb began.

"Stop." Eames quickly interrupted him. "Agent Levine loyalty is in question and I'm the one who gets to determine what happens to him, If your concerned in the slightest about his well being you better tell me something better than _he's a good agent._"

Dominic Cobb's face seem to scrunch up in thought for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"He is a good agent." Cobb's started again. "But I know him, trained him when they sent him my way. He's not a traitor."

"What makes you so sure?" Eames asked.

"Arthur's one of the most loyal people I know, I'm at a dead end point I've tried to drop him, give him a chance at a career since he came under me." Cobb shifted back in his seat. "But he refused to be transferred...that was until recently."

"Do you know why?" Eames studied the way Cobb's mouth turned downward.

"I know it's not because of him turning, he's to self righteous for that. Arthur is thorough, he doesn't half ass anything. When he takes a mission he completely analyzes it takes it apart piece by piece, he makes sure he knows what he's getting into and makes sure that he knows every outcome and possible scenario." Cobb glances away from the camera a only for a second before meeting Eames eyes again.

"He sounds like an efficient agent." Eames nods.

"Arthur is one of the best, if he was an Alpha I have no doubts he would be doing your job." Cobb's frown almost disappeared.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Eames asked leaning forward.

"Before taking this new mission." Cobb answered. "He asked to be moved, I figured he finally came to his senses."

"He went dark for a few days, he contacted MI6 with information and now I have to meet and verify that information." Eames informed.

"You think he turned cause he went dark?" Cobb's asked.

"We don't know but when a field agent completely disappears off the map and no communication with anyone and shows up out of the blue like nothing happened it definitely brings up warning bells." Eames responded.

"He would never risk the mission so if he went dark it's because he had no choice, something happened and to complete the mission he did what he had to." Cobb's voice took an edge to it.

Eames looked down at the clock in the corner of his computer screen, he still needed to stall Cobb for a few minutes.

"You seem close to agent Levine." Eames spoke.

Cobb stared blankly at Eames for a few seconds before answering. "He had trouble at first."

"Being an agent?" Eames asked.

"Being American." Cobb spoke again.

"He's American? Is that why they placed him under you?" Eames questioned.

Cobb shrugged. "Don't know how though, Arthur was raised in Boston I don't know exactly how he ended up here in a British Intelligence agency but there has to be a reason."

"And you?" Eames smirked.

"Let's just say going home is the least of my problems." Cobb said running his hand through his hair.

"Is that why you wanted to drop him?" Eames wondered.

"You don't know till you can't go back, I want him to go back one day." The blonde looked directly at Eames.

"Well thank you for your time." Eames shifted back.

Dominic Cobb nodded.

"You worried about agent Levine?" Eames spoke.

"Not really." Cobb almost smirked. "If I know anything about Arthur is never to worry about him. I told you before he's never failed and he won't."

Eames nodded again before ending the call and watching the screen go black. Getting up he walked over to the coffee table to check on the machine and there on the lightbulb shaped object sat a perfect replica of Dominic Cobb's face. He moved and removed the latex like mask off the object and studied closely making sure that the program had copied everything perfectly while Eames had been talking to Cobb. Usually his mask maker just worked off photographs, but in this particular situation the program used the live feed of Cobb to make the mask.

* * *

James leaned back against the leather couch, his head thrown back, face toward the ceiling with his eyes closed. He's been sitting here in the empty studio apartment for at least an hour. Shifting he got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen with just the the light from the outside world to guide him toward the cabinets and helped in his search for liquor. He let out a deep sigh when he pulled out a cheap bottle of brandy, he knew it would probably taste terrible but he grabbed a glass anyway and headed back to the couch. After two shots and another half an hour he finally heard the sound of keys in the front door, sitting up straighter he took another sip of his drink and waited.

James blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the light suddenly being switched on in the living room, that's when he saw him, Owen Standford. The man hadn't yet noticed James as he turned on the light and walked over to the closet to hang his coat. He was a beta, James quickly picked up on that fact as he took in the man and was able to separate all the scents from the outside world. Owen dropped a bag on the floor and removed his coat and hung it up, but instead of closing the closet and finding an Alpha 00 as a surprise, he stayed in front of the closet with his cellphone and seemed to be looking through it. Owen was at least 5'9 with a buzz cut and a dark complexion and seemed to be completely oblivious about his surroundings.

James sighed internally.

"Dammit." James heard the mad utter under beta breath.

"Unpleasant night?" James finally spoke.

Owen's head snapped in his direction finally noticing that he wasn't alone in the room.

"What are you doing in my flat!?" The man screamed.

"Now Owen, that's not way to welcome a guest." James leaned back into the couch.

Owen seemed to freeze for a moment but remembered he held his phone in his hand, he quickly looked down at it than at James as if debating what to do before he began dialing a number on his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." James spoke causing Owen to jump and drop his phone.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Owen quickly bent down and grabbed his phone off the ground.

"James Bond, MI6." Bond responded making a face as he took another sip of brandy. "Don't you have something better?" He signaled toward the liquor bottle.

"MI6?" Owen repeated. "What does MI6 want with me?"

"Well, I'm actually was looking for someone." James paused glancing at the weary beta. "I thought maybe you could help."

"Looking for someone?" Owen repeated.

"Yes, I'm hoping you could help me find Quintin." James eyes narrowed.

"Quintin?" Owen repeated confused.

"Are you going to repeat everything that I say?' James asked almost annoyed.

"What do you want with Quintin?" The younger beta asked, his tone becoming hard.

"That's none of your concern." James answered.

"The hell it is." Owen quickly focused on the phone in his hand and began to dial.

In an instant bond was up and off the sofa and was across the room pressing Owen against the wall by his throat causing the phone to fly out of the betas hand and crash to the ground.

"Now, you can tell me where he is or..." James demonstrated the male's other choice by squeezing his neck tighter.

"I-I I..." The beta tried to speak but struggled to take in air his hands coming up to try to remove the iron hold James arm was locked in.

"I-I won't t tell you anything." The beta growled defiantly. "I won't let you..." The beta struggled to get out

James quickly squeezed even tighter again cutting off the beta from speaking anymore. Owen seemed to be turning red and tried to gasp for air.

"Where is Quintin, Owen." James asked looking the beta in the eye. "What did you do with him?"

James watched as the betas eyes widen as he tried to shake his head.

"You going to tell me where he is?" James asked.

"I -" The beta struggled again trying to remove the steel grip around his throat.

James relented and let go of the other male causing the beta to drop to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Did something happen to Quintin?." Owen croaked still trying to catch his breath. "Is he okay? Please tell me if something happened to him?"

James looked the beta in the eyes, he could see actual concern in them even what seemed like a little bit of fear.

"He's missing." James responded making sure to watch every reaction.

"Missing?" The beta shifted on his knees and reached for his phone before stumbling off the ground and searching for the battery and back piece which had fallen off. He glanced nervously at James before moving away from him and headed toward the couch to try and put his phone back together.

"You trying that again?" James fought the urge to smirk as Owen powered on his phone.

"I just need to make sure." Owen sounded almost desperate as he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

After a few seconds James saw how a scowl appeared on Owen's face.

"Quintin, it's me Owen." The beta stopped for a second and glanced quickly at James before looking away. "Please, I hope your ok...please be ok." Owen hung up the phone.

James couldn't help but notice the desperate tone that Owen's voice took as he left the message.

"Are you sure he's missing?" Owens eyes met James's.

"When was the last time you saw him?" James asked sitting across from him.

"Few days ago." Owen paused. "I went to his house, I needed to speak to him but some guy answered the door."

"Did you know who he was?" James asked.

"Another beta, I heard them arguing." Owen looked down at the ground.

"Do you know about what?" The alpha inquired.

Owen shook his head.

"What happened when he opened the door?" James proceeded.

"He answered and Quintin came to the door." Owen paused. "He told me it wasn't a good time."

"Was the man a friend, boyfriend, mate?" The older male spoke again.

"No, of course not!" Owen stammered a blush blossoming.

James eyebrow raised.

_"He must have been pursing Quintin, that might explain all the phone calls." _James thought.

"He wasn't interested in stuff like that, he..." Owen trailed off. "Quintin is special, he's not like anyone else i've ever met."

"He rejected you." James deducted.

"He's very shy but he covers it well." Owen continued. "Most intelligent, sarcastic, witty..." Owen looked up and noticed the blonde alpha watching him intently. "I wish I had stuck around but, but when I saw that guy I just got so upset I left. I haven't called him since."

"I'm going to need you to describe this male beta you saw in his apartment that day." James spoke. "Really, do you have nothing better than this swill?" James asked waving the bottle of brandy.

"Well, he had dark short hair with dark eyes a little taller than you, medium build." Owen stopped to think for a minute. "All I can think is average, he did have a scar on the side of neck though, almost like he had been burned."

"Do you think he's okay, let me help." Owen looked at James pleadingly. "Please, I just want to get him back."

"What type of things was he involved in?" James asked not answering the question.

"He wasn't a criminal." Owen defended. 'Not really."

"Not really?" James eyebrow raised.

"Quintin is a genius with computers, he done a few things here and there but I swear no one was ever a risk."

"He's a hacker?" James questioned.

"Not just a hacker, The hacker." The beta added.

"No wonder there was not trace of a laptop, or computer anywhere." James informed. "Do you know what his last job entailed?"

"No." Owen shook his head. "He said someone had hired him to hack into a system, but he passed on the job."

"Do you know why?" James continued.

"All he said was that the people who tried to hire him didn't check out, he's thorough about that stuff." Owen sounded almost fond as he said the last part.

"You wouldn't happen to know who tried to hire him would you?" James asked hopeful.

"He kept it private." He informed.

"Do you think you can get into this?" James tossed the object to Owen.

"Quintin's phone?" Owen questioned catching the phone and fumbling it before getting a firm grip.

"It's locked, I've never seen a security like that on a phone." James informed.

"I might not be as a good as Quintin but I can try." Owen looked down at the phone in his hand. "It'll take some time though, this particular security lock changes every few hours." He glanced at the alpha.

James makes a show of grabbing the bottle and pouring another shot and taking a sip.

"Time I have."

* * *

Eames sat at the table glancing out through the window at the people walking by with umbrella's and rain coats, It was a cloudy day in Paris almost dark out but at least it wasn't raining hard.

Eames shifted forward in his seat as he waited patiently, he assumed he was out there somewhere studying him, making sure he had come alone, making sure he mapped out every scenario incase things got sticky and he needed a way out. Eames had done the same thing, but now it was a waiting game, as soon as he felt satisfied he would come in.

No matter how many times Eames did this it never felt comfortable on him. He was a forger, this is what he did. He created a picture as close as he possibly could with the bits and pieces he collected from data, pictures, interactions, speech and recreated it to pass off as the person as accurate as possible. With the help of his mask maker and all the other tools it wasn't as hard but although Eames can forge a person, it doesn't necessarily means he can forge the essence. Eames ability only worked at first glance maybe even second but anything deeper than that could be a problem. The longer the alpha was able to study the target or be around them the better the forge was, as of now all he had to work with was the few minutes he was able to study Cobb though the video chat they had, files and pictures. Eames hoped this meeting will go quickly, the last thing he wanted was for agent Levine was to see through it,

"Cobb? What are you doing hear?"

Eames turned his head to acknowledge the agent his eyes taking in Arthur Levine.

Arthur stood pale porcelain skin, dark brown eyes, dark hair slicked back that seemed to have been ruffled by the wind. He wore a grey pressed suit that fit him like a glove with nothing left to the imagination, baby blue shirt, a nicely matching tie, and a black pea coat, the closed umbrella he held at his side dripping slightly with water.

Arthur walked by him and sat down in the chair across from him, his scent finally reaching Eames.

There was something off about it, Eames had never smelt something like this before. Eames knew a few things that can alter your scent like suppressant like the one Eames had taken two days ago to cover his alpha scent since agent Cobb was a beta and agent Levine would pick up on that. Sometimes even sickness or you mate could change your scent but that was something that covered it up slightly, you would be able to pick up there dynamic after a few tries but Arthur Levine's scent seemed unclear, Eames smelled beta and alpha the was coming from purely the agent.


End file.
